Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Cody’s in love with Lindsey, so he tries to get her attention by asking Duncan for help. Lindsey keeps forgetting his name so she asks LeShawna for advice. But when the next horror themed challenge starts things are bound to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing But An Urban Legend

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Title:** Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies

**Summary:** Cody's in love with Lindsey, so he tries to get her attention by asking Duncan for help. Lindsey keeps forgetting his name so she asks LeShawna for advice. Too bad said helpers are trying to keep their own relationship a secret. But when the next horror themed challenge starts things are bound to get interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Cody/Lindsey, Side: Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Bridgette and Tyler/Eva

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** This is for **JoeMerl**, when he said he'd like to see some Cody/Lindsey, how could I say no? I also don't mind saying that I had to re-write this bloody thing three times before I was finally happy with it. Also, this is set before, during and after Hook, Line and Screamer and it's gonna be 3 chapters long. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Chapter 1: Nothing But An Urban Legend**

Duncan quietly snuck out from the girl's side of the Screaming Gophers cabin. It was very early in the morning; there was still some mist over the lake and the sun had hardly started to rise. As far as Duncan knew he was the only one up at this hour, and he hated it.

The punk was hoping to make it back into the boy's side of the Killer Bass cabin before anyone noticed he was missing.

He tiptoed across the porch of the cabin, careful to avoid the sixth plank, which was loose and very loud when stepped on; he learned that after the first time sneaking in. Once he hit the stairs he leapt off of them, since they were all creaky, no amount of sneaking would keep them quiet, so he opted to jump and avoid them all. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Then he turned on his heel and ran back to the Killer Bass cabin.

Once he was inside; he quietly shut the door, softly hurried over to his bunk and got into bed.

'I'm so flippin' tired,' he thought to himself as he pulled his sheet over top of him, 'This would be so much easier if we didn't have to sneak around.'

He drifted off soon after, only to be awoken in what felt like ten minutes. Chris, who was in his helicopter, was flying over head to wake them up for the day.

"I hate that man," Duncan growled as he slowly hauled himself out of his bunk.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cody strutted into the mess hall and sat down at the Killer Bass table, right across from Duncan. The punk looked up at him and growled.

"Get lost," he said, "This is the Killer Bass table."

"True," Cody mused, "It must be lonely over here though right? Being that you are the last member of the Killer Bass who refuses to sit with the rest of us."

True enough, Cody had a point.

The last members of the Killer Bass team on the island were Duncan, Tyler and Bridgette. Two people Duncan was not too fond of. He also hated that they had made friends with some of the Screaming Gophers, thus hurting their chances of winning.

And by making friends he meant dating. For example, at this moment Bridgette was sitting next to Noah trying to convince him to go surfing with her. The bookworm certainly didn't look like he was interested in said activity. But when Bridgette batted her eyes at him and stuck out her bottom lip he sighed and nodded. Tyler on the other hand had an arm wrapped around Eva. The tough girl, while her arms were crossed over her chest, she appeared to be content with the jock's affections.

"Happy people make me sick," Duncan muttered.

"Oh I don't know," Cody mused, "I think it's kinda cute."

"You would."

"Doesn't it suck sitting alone?" Cody asked, watching Lindsey and LeShawna as they spoke about something. The blonde actually appeared to be very serious in what she was saying to the plus sized teen.

"What do you want Cody?"

"Well, the only reason why you can't sit with us is that you're being a pretty big jerk," Cody pointed out, "I can remedy that."

Duncan arched his eyebrow.

"Why would I give a crap about that?"

"Hello," Cody said, "It's every man for them self now! You could get voted off tonight if you're not careful!"

"And you don't want that?"

"Of course not," the tech geek replied, "I happen to think very highly of you. Especially since you helped Lindsey out in the bike challenge last time, I know Heather would have tried to get her voted off if you hadn't stepped in."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I say again, go away."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Cody said simply, "But I know your secret."

The punk was hardly intimidated by Cody. All he had to do was dunk his head in the communal washroom's toilet and he would never bother him again. However, Duncan was not stupid either, he knew it would be best to find out what Cody knew, or what he thought he knew.

"What secret?"

Cody wiggled his eye brows.

"I saw you sneak out of the girl's side of the Gopher's cabin last night."

Duncan's eyes widened and he grabbed the collar of Cody's shirt.

"You tell anyone and I'll shave your head, make that gap in your teeth bigger by knocking out your teeth, and make you useless to a woman!"

Cody winced and held up his hands.

"Chill dude!" he said, "I just came to ask for some advice from you."

"Advice?"

Cody nodded.

"I figure, if you can get a girl like LeShawna, then you can help me get a girl like Lindsey!"

Duncan released him and laughed.

"You're kidding me right? You, and Lindsey? It'll never happen."

The tech geek looked at Duncan seriously.

"I'm totally serious, I really like her, but she's totally oblivious to the slick moves of the Codemeister."

Duncan smacked his forehead.

"First thing, stop calling yourself that, anyone who calls themselves the Whatever-meister is begging to get their butt kicked."

"Gotcha, so you'll help me?"

"I never said that."

"Hmm," Cody mused, "I wonder how everyone would feel to learn about the secret affair between you and LeShawna."

Duncan panicked and slapped his hands over Cody's mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled, "Okay, fine, I'll help you. And an affair suggests sex; we're not having sex...yet."

"Dude, you are the man!"

Duncan smirked, while he wasn't one to brag...okay he was, but hearing such a compliment was very flattering to him. Which is why he decided to agree and help Cody try and get Lindsey's attention, it was going to prove difficult however, he knew that much. Cody rubbed his hands together.

"Wonderful!"

"Whoever said that nerds and geeks were nice guys and never used blackmail, have obviously never met the ones on this island," Duncan muttered.

"This'll be fun," Cody mused, "You might even learn a thing or two from me!"

The delinquent scoffed.

"I doubt that very much, now go away and let me finish my supper in peace."

* * *

Cody was feeling pretty good that he had managed to get Duncan's help. Of course he had been hoping not to bring up Duncan and LeShawna's secret relationship but he was desperate.

Since they were down to the final eight the challenges were getting weirder and weirder and by that he meant harder and harder. He knew it was only a matter of time before he or Lindsey was voted off. He wanted to have a little bit of time with her before either of them left and he needed a help in doing that.

His first attraction for Lindsey had been purely a physical one, how could it not be? She was gorgeous. But then as he got to know her more she was turning out to be even more adorable and sweet. She was nice to everyone, no matter who you were and she had an inner strength that Cody was sure she just hadn't tapped into yet. Hanging out with Heather certainly didn't help that any but now that she was gone Lindsey had been far more social.

Right now she was playing volleyball on the beach with the others. Cody had opted to sit out while he waited for Duncan. What really surprised him was that Bridgette had even managed to get Noah to play. Of course the bookworm was complaining and trying to dodge the ball when it came at him.

"This isn't dodge ball you chicken!" LeShawna said to him as Bridgette served the ball. When Tyler returned it to their side, Noah ducked it again.

"Have you seen how fast those things are going?" Noah replied.

"Just get under it and hit it," Bridgette said as she stood next to him to bump the ball back to Tyler's team.

The jock, wanting to show off a little for Eva, jumped up and spiked the ball. Cody watched and winced as the ball hit Noah, right in the face.

"Ouch," Cody mused.

"Oh crap! Noah!" Tyler said running to him, "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked him. She was kneeling next to the bookworm who was sprawled out in the sand.

"I don't want to go to school today mommy," Noah slurred. Eva and LeShawna laughed.

"Oh no!" Lindsey gasped, "He's delicious! Quick Bridgette, give him mouth to mouth!"

"Lindsey," the surfer girl said, "He's breathing just fine."

"You mean delirious don't you?" Eva asked. Lindsey nodded.

"Yeah, that too!"

Cody laughed quietly. He loved it when Lindsey mixed up words like that. To him, trying to figure out what she meant, was always fun.

Noah sat up and shook his head. He then glared at Tyler.

"You, are a health hazard of the worst kind," he said.

As Cody watched the scene unfold Duncan came up and stood next to him.

"You look tired," Cody mused to him. Duncan shrugged.

"LeShawna and I take turns sneaking over to see each other," he replied, "Last night was my night. Tonight it's hers."

"I see, interesting system."

Duncan shrugged.

"Not like we can be forward with everyone else here, we would have been voted off for sneaking around with someone on the other team."

"Yeah, but now seeing someone on the other team isn't a bad thing, look at Bridgette and Noah."

Duncan waved off the comment.

"What do you need my help with?" he asked the tech geek, "Why don't you just walk right up to Lindsey, grab her and kiss her full on the mouth. Works all the time."

"Maybe in the movies," Cody replied, "But I don't think she'd go for guy who is forward like that. I want to romance her."

"No time for romance anymore," Duncan mused, "Okay, I see your point. You can't do the love note thing either cause that's already been done by Harold for Gwen."

Cody sighed.

"Don't remind me."

"Flowers," Duncan suggested, "All chicks are suckers for flowers."

"There's not a single nice thing growing on this island."

"Well, cook her something then."

Cody gasped.

"Are you kidding me? Chef's got that whole place booby trapped, I happen to like my fingers and hands right where they are."

"Sounds to me like you're S.O.L then."

"How did you get LeShawna to notice you then? You hardly seem like her type."

Duncan scoffed.

"I'm every girl's type," he said, "You know how girls say that all they want is a good guy? It's all a bunch of crap. Why do you think girls stick around with loser boyfriend who hurt their feelings all the time? Why do you think the jerks are always picked instead of nice decent boys like you? Because my friend, chicks want a bad boy and in this case, nice guys do finish last."

Cody frowned.

"I don't think that's true," he said, "LeShawna is way too smart to date someone who is gonna hurt her feelings so either you're just pretending to be a bad guy or you're looking to have your ass kicked by her. I'm gonna prove to you that girls like nice guys."

"Whatever," Duncan said with a shrug, "Let's get on with it already. Don't forget, today is a challenge day and who knows what Chris has planned for us."

"Right, good point."

* * *

While Cody was having a hard time figuring out how to approach Lindsey, the pretty blonde was having a crisis all her own. They had ended their game after Noah was nearly knocked unconscious with the ball and now she and LeShawna were sitting at a picnic table outside of the cabins.

"Okay, so the other blonde is Bridgette and the girl in blue is....Ava?"

"Eva," LeShawna replied, "You're getting better through girl, now how about the guys?"

Lindsey pursed her lips and tapped hr chin as she struggled to recall all of the guy's names. LeShawna had been helping her get everyone's name right for probably a week now. While she was getting better at it she still had her occasional slip ups.

Originally she had wanted to learn all of the other contestant's names. But after failing miserably she and LeShawna decided to stick with people who were still on the island. Lindsey found that much easier, especially since someone was always leaving every few days.

"The guy in red is Tyler, and the one who helped me in the bike challenge is Duncan!"

"Good job."

"Now the last two...hmm...Nate and Colby!"

LeShawna shook her head and Lindsey sighed.

"Was I close?"

"Pretty close, its Noah and Cody."

Lindsey snapped her fingers in annoyance.

"Darn it."

"Seems to me like you have more trouble with shorter names," LeShawna mused, "Why is that?"

Lindsey shrugged.

"More possibilities what the name could be I guess."

"Let's call it quits for today girl," LeShawna said, "I see Duncan and Cody alone over there and I can only assume those two are plotting something."

"But they don't have any plants," Lindsey told her. LeShawna smacked her forehead.

"Plotting, not planting, I mean they look like they are trying to come up with a prank or something."

"Oh, not Cody," Lindsey said smiling, "He's such a nice guy; he would never do anything like that."

LeShawna watched as the blonde's face took on a dreamy expression.

"Oh, no way!"

Lindsey snapped out of her trance.

"What?"

"You like the scrawny white boy?"

"No, no!" Lindsey said, panicking slightly, "Please don't tell anyone LeShawna! It'll be our secret okay, girl to girl! Pinky swear!"

LeShawna laughed.

"Girl I haven't pinky sworn anyone since the fifth grade, but relax, I won't tell him."

Lindsey sighed.

"Oh thank you, you're my new BFF."

"I should be so lucky."

"Oh I know right!"

Choosing to ignore the comment LeShawna just shook her head.

"So, when did you start having a thing for short stuff over there?"

Lindsey tapped her bottom lip.

"Well I guess it was when he gave up pursuing Gwen caused he knew she was happy with Harold," she replied, "I thought it was so sweet of him. He was happy because she was happy, it's so romantic."

The blonde's face fell suddenly.

"But, I know he likes Gwen, so I just decided not to say anything; I guess I'm not really his type."

"Girl, you're every guy's type," LeShawna said, "Even guys who say you aren't their type; they still admit you're nice looking."

Lindsey sighed.

"I know but still, I mean whoever said that pretty girls have it easy, well...they just weren't right!" she said, "I have love problems just like everyone else! Us even more so since we sometimes have to pick between two or more guys!"

"Tragic isn't it," LeShawna muttered sarcastically.

"It is."

Lindsey looked around the beach and frowned, it was getting later on into the evening and it would be dark in a couple of hours.

"Why did Chris wake us up so early?" she asked, "He hasn't even told us anything about our challenge."

"Maybe he cancelled it," LeShawna mused.

"That would be so nice! Then I could work on my tan!"

* * *

"Bridgette, I don't wanna go swimming!" Noah whined as the surfer girl dragged him out into the water.

"Oh come on," she said, "Don't be such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp, sports are not my forte."

"So you've told me," she mused, "Many times, yet I never seem to listen do I?"

"No," he agreed, "Look, I don't like the water, ever since I watched Jaws it really freaked me out, and since there are actual sharks in this water and since Justin isn't around to attract them, it's a bad idea to go swimming."

"This isn't a movie," Bridgette replied as she swam, "And Cody was in here not too long ago and he thinks the sharks must have followed Justin when he got voted off. We'll be perfectly safe."

"That's what people say right before they bite it in a movie," Noah muttered, "And you know that blondes never survive in horror movies right?"

"That's stupid blondes," Bridgette said, "And for someone who claims to be an intellectual I never would have thought you watch that stuff."

Noah shrugged.

"I like making fun of the idiots in them," he said, "Stupid people who always go and investigate the odd noise instead of turning around and running the other way, now that's what I would do. What about you Bridgette? Bridgette?"

He looked out over the water only to see that Bridgette was no longer above the surface. His eyes widened, as if he was expecting to hear the music from Jaws to start playing anytime now and see a shark's fin poking out of the water. Thankfully, none of that happened.

"Bridgette?" he called out, wading further into the water, "If you're trying to scare me it isn't funny!"

He spun around and just as he started to really panic, something grabbed his leg.

"AHHH!"

Noah quickly ran out of the water only to see Bridgette surfacing.

"Why did you get out?" she asked, swimming back to the shore.

"Don't ever do that again!" he shouted at her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You pretended to drown and then you grabbed my leg!"

Bridgette's green eyes widened, as if she was surprised that Noah was accusing her of something like that.

"I did not," she replied, "You just finished telling me you were scared of the water! Why would I go and scare you like that?"

"Oh please," the bookworm scoffed as he grabbed up his towel and started to walk back to the camp. Bridgette had grabbed her own and was walking next to him.

"I was under the water yes," she said, "But I thought I had seen something, so I went to check it out. It was just an old pop bottle though. Honestly I wish Chris would get this lake cleaned up, those poor fish."

Noah observed her for a minute, waiting for her to burst out laughing at him.

"You swear you didn't try and freak me out?" he asked. Bridgette nodded.

"I swear on my first surfboard which my dad got me."

Noah arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, let's say I believe you, if you didn't grab me, who did?"

"Maybe one of the others from camp?" she suggested.

That sounded very possible to Noah so together they went back to the camp and found the others. Cody and Duncan were off to the side talking; Eva and Tyler were once again having an arm wrestle. The only two who weren't around was LeShawna and Lindsey. Noah could picture LeShawna grabbing his leg like that, the two of them didn't really get along all that well and Lindsey wasn't exactly the best for pulling off pranks.

Noah quickly took note that no one's hair was wet so none of the four here could have possibly been the one to freak him out.

"Hey Bridge, enjoy your swim with your boy?"

Noah turned as LeShawna and Lindsey approached them.

"Sure did," Bridgette replied, "Until someone tried to scare Noah by grabbing his leg under the water."

LeShawna laughed. Noah glared at her when he noticed her hair was wet.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he demanded.

"Why would I do something like that?" LeShawna asked.

"You're hair is wet."

"I just got out of the shower," she replied shrugging, "Ask Lindsey; I was with her all afternoon."

"It's true!" Lindsey chirped.

This whole situation was really starting to annoy Noah, but rather than argue with LeShawna he decided to get her back.

He left the girls and approached Cody and Duncan, hoping to enlist them for some assistance. The former, who was in midsentence, fell silent and looked off to the side.

"No Cody," Duncan muttered sarcastically, "That's not suspicious at all."

"What are you two doing?" Noah asked. Cody observed the bookworm.

"Can I trust you to keep this between the three of us?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, you forced it out of me, Duncan's helping me figure out a way to get some alone time with Lindsey."

"The criminal doing something decent, what, did you lose a bet or something?"

Duncan shrugged.

"He's blackmailing me."

Noah arched an eyebrow and glanced at Cody.

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm not blackmailing him," Cody said, sounding insulted, "This alternative is just better than the other one."

"What's the other one?"

"None of your business," the punk warned, "What do you want anyway?"

"How are you with pranks?" Noah asked him.

"Why?"

"LeShawna tried to freak me out earlier in the lake, so I wanna get her back."

Duncan shook his head.

"It wasn't LeShawna," he said.

"How the heck would you know?"

"She was with Lindsey, like she told you."

"So maybe I don't believe her."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Cody, are we done here?"

"Yep, thanks for your help man."

Duncan nodded and left the two geeks to their own devices.

"Curses," Noah muttered, "Now I'm never gonna get her back."

"What makes you think it was her to begin with?"

"She's the only one with wet hair and the person who grabbed me was under the water and Bridgette swore that it wasn't her."

"Right, and Bridgette doesn't lie?"

"Exactly."

It was Cody's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sure Noah."

Noah frowned.

"So what's the deal with you and Lindsey?"

Cody shook his head.

"No deal, yet anyways, I'm trying to find a way to get her alone so I can talk to her."

"I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Walk up to her and say 'Lindsey, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?' See how easy it is? God, I don't know why people make such a huge deal over the whole 'admitting the feelings thing.' It's not that hard."

Cody frowned at him.

"Easy for you to say," he said, "You and Bridgette get locked in the boat house accidentally for a couple hours and when we finally got you out, the two of you were making out!"

Noah smirked.

"Ah yes, I really must thank Geoff and DJ for doing that."

"Hey guys!" Tyler called out, "Come check out what I found."

The group followed the jock to where they usually had the campfire ceremony. Set up was a film projector, a screen and a movie. Eva picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"Bloodbath?" she read, "What kind of crap is this?"

"It's a scary movie," Cody said as he took it from her, "Oohh, I love this one."

"Let's watch it," Duncan said, "Looks like Chris doesn't have anything planned for today anyway, and it's already getting dark."

"I don't know" Tyler said nervously, "I don't like scary movies."

"Don't be such a baby;" Eva said as she set up the player and started to play the movie, "These horror movies are always so fake."

The group sat down on the stumps; Tyler insisted on sitting next to Eva and Cody smoothly took the seat next to Lindsey. She smiled at him.

"If I get scared, I might grab onto you," she warned. Cody grinned.

"It's all good Lindsey, I don't mind."

He looked over at Duncan who gave him a thumbs up as he took his place next to LeShawna. Noah sat next to Bridgette and frowned.

"This is too weird," he said to himself. But as the movie continued he shrugged and watched, thinking that it just had to be all a coincidence.

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Famous last words..lol. Next chapter things get a little more interesting and yes there will be more Cody and Lindsey interaction. I just wanted to lay down the foundation of them liking each other. Also, at the end of this fic there will be a little quiz, whoever gets the answers right will get an oneshot of their favourite crack pairing, written by me of course. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2:If You Scream, I'll Scream Too

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Title:** Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies

**Summary:** Cody's in love with Lindsey, so he tries to get her attention by asking Duncan for help. Lindsey keeps forgetting his name so she asks LeShawna for advice. Too bad said helpers are trying to keep their own relationship a secret. But when the next horror themed challenge starts things are bound to get interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Cody/Lindsey, Side: Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Bridgette and Tyler/Eva

**Warnings:** The usual. Some movie spoilers.

**Winter-Rae:** Chapter two, oh what fun. You guys ever have a really weird/cool dream but them wake up and not remember much of it? Well that happened to me; and it involved me, Greg Proops and a messed up futuristic world! But that's all I got, don't ask, some things are better left not known..lol! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Chapter 2: If You Scream, I'll Scream Too**

As the eight teens watched the movie, it was safe to say that most of them were getting a little freaked out. Since Cody had seen the movie before and knew how it ended, he was doing alright, but there were some parts that still managed to make him jump. Lindsey, as she had warned, had jumped into his lap and was holding to him tightly.

"I don't like this movie!" she said.

"It's okay Lindsey," he told her, "It's almost over."

Duncan was fairing just fine as he loved slasher movies, the bloodier the better in his opinion; every time someone bit it, he just snickered. LeShawna, who was munching popcorn, was a little creeped out by the movie.

"There goes an arm," Duncan laughed.

"Ewww," LeShawna said, "Look at all that blood."

Bridgette was gripping Noah's hand with one hand and covering her eyes at the scary parts with the other. Noah was too busy predicting who was going to be killed off next to be scared.

"There's nowhere near that much blood in the human body," he mused.

"Is it over yet?" Bridgette asked, "I hate this stuff."

Tyler on the other hand was whimpering and shifting closer to Eva who was laughing whenever someone died. Apparently she didn't mind slasher films all that much.

"Oh yes!" Eva cheered, "Look at her try to run, that's too funny."

"Run!" Tyler yelled, "He's gonna get you! Go! Don't look back! Run already!"

They were coming to the climax ending of the film where the killer was about to go after a couple who were making out in their car.

"Look at the size of that chain saw!" Eva said, "It's bigger than the chick!"

"Oh no!" Tyler gasped, "Is he gonna get them?"

"Yo, fool couple, stop making out and start the car!" LeShawna said, throwing some of her popcorn at the screen. Just then the couple noticed the psycho.

"Oh come on!" Bridgette said, "Now the car won't start! Are you kidding me?"

"They never do," Noah replied.

"Oh here comes the blood fest!" Cody said. The psycho took the chainsaw and hacked up the couple, leaving Duncan, Noah and Eva to cheer him on.

"Yes!" Eva said, "That's what you get."

"If all stupid people were killed off the world would be a better place," Noah mused. Tyler whimpered again and hid behind Eva who just rolled her eyes.

"He's even getting away with it!" Bridgette cried out, "Look, he's going back into the woods! As if!"

"Psycho killers are smarter than the average person," Cody told her, "How do you think they always end up in front of the people running away from them."

"Is it over?" Lindsey asked, still gripping to Cody.

"Yep all done."

"Oh good."

"I really hate scary movies," Tyler said.

"Oh yeah?" Duncan asked, "What scares you most; the part where everyone meets a grisly death, or the psycho killer with the hook!"

The punk then lifted up his hand only to reveal a hook on it. Tyler screamed, like a girl, and jumped into Eva's lap, holding onto her. While Duncan had amused her, she didn't appreciate him scaring her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Tyler, that one wasn't even that bad," Noah said as he put the film away, "have you ever seen the Saw movies?"

"Those are my favourites," Duncan said, "I love the part when that chick gets thrown into the needle pit and she has to dig through all the dirty and busted needles to find the key."

"Or when those two huge ice blocks swing down and crush that guy's head so there's nothing left," Noah added.

Then together the two finished, "Or when those two had to shove they're hands into a moving saw blade to fill up the beaker with enough blood before the nail bombs went off!"

Tyler and Lindsey screamed this time.

"It's all just mindless guts and gore," Bridgette mused.

"Horror movies are not mindless," Duncan argued.

"He has a point, they are loaded with psychological trauma, look at Tyler and Lindsey," Noah said while snickering. Eva shoved Tyler off of her and Lindsey slowly released Cody.

"I guess we really aren't having a challenge today," the tough girl mused, "I haven't seen Chris or Chef all day."

"Where are they anyway?" Cody asked.

Just then the eight of them heard what sounded like a boat motor. They all made their way to the Dock of Shame were Chef was loading up a bunch of bags into the Boat of Losers.

"Hey yo Chef," Duncan called out, "Where's the fire?"

Chef did not reply to the punk. All he did was jump into the boat and the teens watched as it took off with him and Chris inside. Cody picked up the remaining bag.

"They forgot one," he mused, just as a newspaper fell out onto the dock. Eva picked it up and opened it.

"Escaped psycho killer on the loose, be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw!"

All of the other teens, save for Bridgette, exchanged worried looks.

"Holy crap, he's on the loose!" Tyler cried.

"No way," Bridgette said calmly, trying to be rational, "I'm not falling for this. We just watch a scary movie; they have a fast exit, and throw in a nicely placed prop; that's too many coincidences for my liking."

"I don't know," Tyler said, "I mean, even Chef looked spooked!"

Bridgette shook her head.

"It's just a stunt to scare us guys."

"But would Chris leave his hair gel behind?" Cody asked after he rummaged through the bag a bit and pulled out said item. The others, again save for Bridgette, all gasped.

"This has to be for real!" Eva said, "No way Mr. Hasbeen would leave that."

"We're all gonna die!" Tyler wailed.

"I don't wanna die!" Lindsey cried out, "I'm too pretty to die! It'll like, totally mess up my hair if I get impaled! A hairdo this good only happens once every few months!"

"Don't worry Lindsey," Cody said, puffing out his chest, "I'll protect you."

The blonde smiled and hugged him.

"Aww thanks Cody!"

"Look, it doesn't matter if this is real or a challenge," Noah said, "We need to stay together and come up with a game plan. First rule of horror movies, never go off alone, partner up all the time."

"I like that idea!" Tyler said, as he cowered behind Eva. Bridgette heaved a sigh and glared at her boyfriend.

"I think you're taking this way too far," she said.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Noah replied, "I don't know about you but I happen to like my head, my arms, my legs, my organs, and any other thing a psycho might try to cut off, right where they are."

"Let's go back to camp then," LeShawna said. The group started to leave when Duncan grabbed Cody's arm.

"Here's your chance nerd," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Lindsey can be alone, sneak off now before Noah starts his rambling, no one listens to him anyway."

"But what if he's right?"

The punk rolled his eyes.

"It's a challenge, Chris is just messing with us, go for it."

Cody nodded and took Lindsey's hand.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. Lindsey nodded.

"Okay, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"You bet, I promise I'll protect you."

Lindsey, instantly feeling better and totally oblivious to any possible threats, gave Cody's hand a squeeze and followed him down a path leading into the woods.

* * *

After everyone had taken their seats on the stumps again, Noah started to pace and explain some rules of horror movies that he knew of.

"Okay rule one," Noah said, "You can never have sex."

"I'm a dead man then," Duncan joked. LeShawna smacked the back of his head lightly. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Your hand doesn't count Duncan," he shot back. Duncan's jaw dropped in shock and the others laughed.

"Burn!" Eva said.

"Second, you can never drink or do drugs; it's the sin factor, big no-no."

"Good thing we're all underage then," Eva mused.

"And lastly, never, ever say, I'll be right back, cause you won't be back!" Noah said, "You mess around with the rules you're begging to be killed off."

"Where did you even get these rules?" Tyler asked.

"Scream," the bookworm replied, "Now some rules based on stereotypes. No offence LeShawna but..."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, cutting him off, "The brother and the sister never survive. I hate horror movies just for that reason."

"Not all horror movies kill off the black characters," Duncan argued, "Ever see Deep Blue Sea or Mind hunters? The black guy survived."

"Notice it was the same actor too," Tyler added, "LL Cool J."

"He's cute," LeShawna mused.

"You can tell he works out a lot too," Eva added.

"May I continue?" Noah asked, "The tough bad ass girl or goth girl always die. As seen in Stay Alive and a Nightmare on Elm Street 3 and 4."

"Stay Alive kicked ass," Duncan mused, "Sophia Bush is hot."

"Amen to that brother," Tyler said, high fiving him. This earned the two of them light smacks from LeShawna and Eva.

"Moving on, hot blondes with big boobs always die," Noah said, "No offence Lindsey...wait a minute, where are Lindsey and Cody?"

"Off breaking a few other rules I imagine," Duncan replied, "Like going off into the woods and no doubt making out in the woods."

"Why did you let them take off?" LeShawna demanded of him.

"What am I, the tech geek's keeper?"

LeShawna got to her feet.

"I'll go and find them."

"Not alone you aren't," Duncan said as he got up to follow her.

"Wait guys," Bridgette called after them. But they ignored her and kept going.

"Relax surfer girl," the punk said, "We'll be right back."

"What did I just say?" Noah snapped, "Never say that!"

Duncan laughed and waved, leaving the bookworm very annoyed.

"Idiot."

"Never mind him," Tyler said, "Tell us more rules."

"Fine, boyfriends and best friends of the main character always die and cops always die."

"Why do cops always die?" the jock asked, "they're the good guys after all?"

"Because they usually never believe the teens," Noah replied, "You'd think they'd learn. Also, jocks always die, sorry Tyler."

"Crap."

"You might be safe though," Noah mused, "It's hard to say, I've never seen a horror movie with a talentless jock before. And lastly, the nice/funny guy always bites it too."

"Looks like you'd survive a horror movie Noah," Bridgette teased. He frowned at her.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny Bridgette."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Cody was talking to Lindsey about his hometown and school.

"I'm in pretty much all of the clubs at school," he said as they walked together, "I'm even on the football team."

"Really?" Lindsey asked, "What do you do?"

"Oh, I manage the equipment," he replied proudly, "Get the team fresh water and Gatorade too."

"Wow, staying hydrated is like so important," the blonde mused, "Even we cheerleaders know that."

Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted. Lindsey shuddered and moved closer to Cody.

"Why do all woods have to be scary at night?" she asked him. Cody shook his head.

"I'm not sure, must be the way they were made I guess."

As they walked on, Cody couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being watched. However he dismissed that thought as he reminded himself that they were on a reality TV show and thus were always being watched. He also didn't want to scare Lindsey anymore then she already appeared to be.

Somewhere behind them, a twig snapped. Lindsey jumped and grabbed onto his arm.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Cody nodded.

"I think someone is following us."

"Oh no, it's not the psycho is it?"

"I doubt it."

Cody gathered his courage and stepped forward. He thought that maybe it was Duncan trying to scare Lindsey enough to make her grab onto him like she had already done. But now there was some creepy sounds coming from the woods.

"Anyone there?" he asked. He moved forward, with Lindsey following close behind him.

'That better be you Duncan,' Cody thought to himself. He stepped forward and moved aside some bushes, only to see...

"Aww," Lindsey cooed, "It's a baby deer!"

Sure enough a small fawn was chewing on part of a branch.

"Cody, he's so cute."

"Sure is," Cody mused, however he was admiring Lindsey. Suddenly the small animal looked up and took off into the woods, something had spooked it. The two teens straightened up only to hear a chainsaw sound. They turned and standing before them was a huge man with a chainsaw and a hooked hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, "IT'S THE ESCAPED PSHCYO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!"

"Run Lindsey!"

Cody grabbed her hand and together the two of them took off back towards camp.

* * *

So as Cody and Lindsey were running for their lives, Duncan and LeShawna were looking for them.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Duncan mused.

"Like I care."

"Wha..."

Before Duncan could finish his question LeShawna had grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed their lips together. They tripped over a log and fell backwards into some bushes, Duncan on top of her.

"Whoa," he said, pulling away, "You did that just so you could jump me?"

LeShawna grinned and gave his butt a little pinch.

"What can I say Baby Boy, you bring out the worst in me."

Duncan snickered and kissed her again.

"Any chances of making it past second base?" he asked, arching his eyebrow mischievously.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The two jumped as Lindsey and Cody's blood curdling screams of terror went up. They jumped up out of the bushes just as the two ran by.

"What's going on?" Duncan shouted.

"He's here!" Lindsey screamed.

"Who's here?" LeShawna asked.

"The escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!"

Duncan and LeShawna exchanged looks and then took off after Cody and Lindsey, not wanting to be in the woods anymore.

* * *

When they got back to camp they were surprised to see that only Noah and Bridgette were there.

"Where...is...Eva...and...Tyler," Cody panted.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," Bridgette said, "What happened?"

"Bridgette! There was a guy with a chainsaw just like in the movie!" Lindsey said, "Only this was real!"

"Tyler had to go to the bathroom so he begged Eva to go with him," Bridgette explained, "The big chicken was too scared to go on his own."

"And rightly so it seems," Noah said, "There's a killer on the loose!"

"It's not even real," the surfer girl said, "This is ridiculous."

"I'll go get them," Duncan offered.

"Fool boy!" LeShawna snapped, "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Aww, I didn't know you cared," he teased her, all the while giving her a look that said 'you're gonna give us away!' LeShawna recovered quickly.

"I don't," she said stubbornly, "Do whatever you want."

Duncan nodded and hurried off to find the athletic couple.

"Why don't you guys listen to me?" Noah insisted, "We shouldn't run off!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the communal washrooms, Eva was leaning against it waiting for Tyler.

"Are you done yet?" she asked him. When he didn't answer her she frowned. She knew full well that he was more scared than anyone else here so the last thing he would try to do was freak her out. She also knew that Tyler was never the type to do something mean like that. The guy might be a jock but he had a rather large heart.

"I'm coming in," she told him, "And if you aren't decent you better cover up anything you don't want me to see."

She barged into the bathroom and let out a shriek.

* * *

Duncan heard said shriek and picked up the pace. As he arrived at the communal washrooms he could see no sign of Tyler or Eva anywhere. However, the door of the bathroom was off its hinges and the punk could see signs of a struggle and even some blood on the floor of the bathroom.

"Oh man," he groaned, "Not good!"

* * *

Eva and Tyler were both alright, well as alright as two teens could be after having the crap scared out of them. Chef, aka, the killer, had nabbed Tyler in the washrooms and Eva after she had barged in, taking her by surprise. After that he had dragged them off into the woods and to the tent where Chris was waiting for them. The blood he left behind was completely fake; corn syrup and red dye, the same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie.

"What's the deal?" Eva asked as Chef dropped her and her petrified boyfriend.

"This is your challenge," Chris explained, "You were supposed to survive a real life scary movie."

"That's lame."

"You're boyfriend certainly doesn't think so."

Eva looked down at Tyler. The poor jock was shaking, staring straight ahead and rocking himself back and forth.

"You traumatized him!" she said. Chris snickered.

"I know, isn't it great?"

Eva drew her fist back but the host took a step back and waved his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said, then turning to Chef he added, "Good luck nabbing the others."

* * *

Cody looked up as Duncan retuned.

"Eva and Tyler are totally gone," he said, "And there was blood in the bathroom."

Noah glanced at Bridgette.

"Convinced yet?"

"No," she said, "I'm going to the confessional stall."

The surfer girl turned and left, leaving the others to stare after her. Noah sighed and hurried after her, knowing full well what a bad idea it was. Lindsey looked around.

"Where's LeShawna?"

"She left too!" Duncan said, "Did you see which way she went?"

The pretty blonde shook her head. Duncan smacked his forehead.

"I'm gonna go and look for her, you two stay here!"

Cody and Lindsey exchanged looks as Duncan took off too.

"I thought we were all supposed to stay together?" Lindsey asked Cody.

"We are, I guess some people aren't taking this very seriously."

* * *

"Bridgette come on," Noah said, "Slow down will you."

"You shouldn't be encouraging this Noah," she told him simply, "The others are all ready freaked out enough without you making it worse. Now you've got Cody and Lindsey in on it too."

"But Bridgette, what if someone really is out there? Isn't it best to at least take some precautions?"

The surfer girl spun on her heel and looked him in the eye.

"Chris might be out for ratings but I seriously doubt he's gonna let any of us die."

Noah was about to protest when a huge dark figure loomed behind Bridgette. His eyes widened and he paled. Bridgette cocked her head to the side, looking concerned.

"Oh Noah, I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said hugging him, "I'm just a little freaked out about all of this."

She pulled away when she felt him shaking.

"Noah, what's the matter with you?"

With a shaky hand he pointed behind her. Bridgette turned.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Noah, you totally looked like you were gonna wet yourself," Eva said, laughing. Chef had just returned with the terrified couple and they were only now figuring out it was a challenge.

"This is probably the worst challenge you have ever come up with," he told Chris, he then looked at Chef, "Were you the one who grabbed me under the water earlier today then?"

"Nope, not me nancy-boy."

Noah frowned.

"So that means that Duncan, LeShawna, Cody and Lindsey are the last ones," Bridgette mused, "I hope they listen to Noah's rules better than I did."

"Ah, so you admit I was right?" the bookworm asked. Bridgette rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I admit you were partly right, we were never in any real danger after all."

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

Cody and Lindsey, who were still sitting on the stumps, exchanged looks.

"Cody," Lindsey started.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me."

Cody blushed.

"No problem Lindsey," he said with a smile, "There's no way I would have left you behind."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said, reaching out and brushing his cheek with her fingers, "I wish I knew a guy like you at my school, I'd date him in a second."

"Well, I don't go to your school, but we are here on the island together," he mused, "At least for awhile right?"

Lindsey tapped her lip as she thought about that.

"You're right!" she said, "We could date here couldn't we?"

"If you want to, I know I'm not the best looking or talented guy, but I think I'd be a good boyfriend."

Lindsey giggled and gave him and quick kiss on the lips. Cody flushed but then puffed out his chest and winked at her.

"Alright," he said, "that was awesome!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Another chapter done, one left and then hopefully I'll be able to start my first actual fic. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3:The Nightmare on Wawanakwa St

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Title:** Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies

**Summary:** Cody's in love with Lindsey, so he tries to get her attention by asking Duncan for help. Lindsey keeps forgetting his name so she asks LeShawna for advice. Too bad said helpers are trying to keep their own relationship a secret. But when the next horror themed challenge starts things are bound to get interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Cody/Lindsey, Side: Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Bridgette and Tyler/Eva

**Warnings:** The usual. Some movie spoilers.

**Winter-Rae:** Last chapter and it's by far my favourite. I was laughing so hard while writing it. I hope you guys get a few chuckles out of it too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Blondes Never Survive in Horror Movies**

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare on Wawanakwa Street**

Duncan was still running through the camp trying to find LeShawna, but having no luck.

But that was understandable as Chef had already caught her.

She had been sneaking into the mess hall and had snatched some brownies when he had found her. After that though, she really stood no chance. With the rule of no black characters surviving horror movies, unless you're LL Cool J or related to him, against her, it was only a matter of time.

So Chef caught her and brought her back to the tent where the others were. She wasn't too upset with losing the challenge. She was too amused that Chef and Chris managed to freak her and the others as much as they had.

"I did not see that coming," she mused with a laugh, "Nice work."

"He certainly looks worried about you," Noah mused to her as he watched the punk search through the camp. LeShawna shrugged and took a bite of her brownie.

"Can't imagine why."

"Reminds me of the part in Slither where the main guy is trying to find the girl that the alien leeches want because he's in love with her," Tyler said. The others looked at him and then at LeShawna.

"What?" she asked, "I never saw that one."

"Wait, it might have been the other way around," the jock said, "I don't really remember that one, it wasn't very good anyway."

* * *

"LeShawna," Duncan muttered, "Where the hell are you?"

He heard a splash down by the dock and decided it was probably a good idea to investigate. And if he was lucky LeShawna might be down there hoping to go skinny dipping.

'That would be so flipping sweet!' he thought. He regretted his choice to investigate however when he saw a large figure standing on the dock, with a hook on one hand and a chainsaw in the other.

Duncan decided that enough was enough; if this was real then it meant that his friends had bit it and this guy was responsible, so revenge was totally allowed here. And if it was a challenge, maybe in order to win it he had to face off with the killer. He walked down to the dock, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Alright goalie boy!" he snapped, "Bring it!"

As the killer turned and started to move towards him Duncan started to toss whatever he could find at him. This included; a chair, a canoe, a lifejacket, a surfboard and a fish.

"What?" he said when the killer looked at him oddly, "I ran out of stuff to throw."

Duncan screamed as the killer tried to get him with the chainsaw, narrowly missing him.

* * *

Cody was the one to hear the punk scream. He and Lindsey exchanged looks.

"You stay here," he said to her, "I'm gonna go and help Duncan, don't move from this spot, okay?"

Lindsey nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Be careful!"

Cody took off running and made it to the dock just as Duncan managed to snatch the chainsaw from the killer.

"Thought you could scare me! Ha! Now let's see who's behind the mask!"

"Nice one Duncan!"

"Cody?"

The punk being distracted gave the killer time to hit him on the back of the head and take back the chainsaw. Cody paled.

"Oops."

He was about to turn and run but tripped over his own feet, landing hard on his stomach.

"Oh, curse those wipe out scenes," he muttered. He got to his feet only to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

"Nice one nerd," Duncan said to him, he was hanging by his shirt from the hooked hand.

"Sorry man, if it's any consolation Lindsey and I are together now, so thanks for the help."

"What does that matter now?" the punk asked as the killer carried them away, "We're about to bit it and he's gonna go after Lindsey next! You know blondes never survive in horror movies!"

Duncan then shoved Cody. The nerd shoved him back and soon the two of them were slap fighting while arguing over whose fault this was.

Chef, the killer, rolled his eyes and dropped them as they entered the tent.

"Oh, so close you two," Chris said. Duncan and Cody exchanged looks when they saw everyone else.

"So it was a challenge," the nerd mused, "Nice one! That was awesome."

LeShawna offered Duncan her hand and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off and refused to look at her.

"Give it up delinquent," Noah said, "We all saw that display of worry earlier."

"Whatever."

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were seeing each other?" Bridgette asked.

"We weren't on the same team," LeShawna explained, "Figured it would tick someone off."

"Well that's absolutely ridiculous," Noah muttered, "Look at Bridgette and I?"

"Oh yes, I seem to remember you almost getting the crap kicked out of you by Heather after she found out," Duncan pointed out. Noah shuddered at the memory.

"Besides, sneaking around was fun," the punk added, "More my style."

LeShawna grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Ever the romantic type Baby Boy," she teased.

"So..." Eva mused, "Who won this thing if we all got slashed?"

* * *

So while the others were wondering who had ended up winning the challenge, Lindsey was still sitting on the stump. She looked around, feeling slightly nervous, and sighed as her stomach started to growl. She remembered that she hadn't eaten for a few hours and was pretty hungry.

'But Cody said to wait here,' she told herself, 'I should listen. Besides, eating after seven is bad for you.'

But when her stomach rumbled again she decided a small snack wouldn't kill her. She made her way to the mess hall and into Chef's kitchen to start making herself a couple sandwiches; ham and cheese.

"Mmm," she hummed to herself, "This looks so yummy! Maybe I better make more for when Cody and the others come back, they might be hungry too."

So she set to work making the sandwiches, not noticing that she was being watched.

* * *

"I think Duncan should win," LeShawna said, "He actually stood up to Chef."

"You did too," the punk pointed out.

"Eva managed to kick Chef in the crotch a few times before we got back here," Tyler added.

"Tyler..." Eva trailed off, "Never mind."

The jock had passed out from fear after Chef had got the both of them.

"Noah screamed the loudest," Bridgette offered, "That's got to count for something right?"

"You're such a big help Bridgette," Noah muttered sarcastically.

"What about Lindsey?" Cody said, then paled, "Oh crap, I forgot about Lindsey, where is she anyway?"

* * *

Lindsey was sitting at one of the tables munching on her sandwich when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and standing there was a rather large man.

"Hello," she greeted, "Are you one of the interns we hear about but hardly ever see?"

He shook his head no.

"Are you hungry? I have some sandwiches here."

Again, he shook his head.

"You don't talk much do you? Wait, are you Justin?"

* * *

"There she is," Chris said, "She's in the mess hall."

The others saw on the screen that Lindsey was talking to a huge guy wearing a hockey mask holding a chainsaw and wearing a hooked hand.

"Hey," Tyler said, "that's not Chef, he's here with us."

"But, if that's not Chef," Cody said, his voice shaking, "Then he must be..."

Everyone joined with him, "THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH THE CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!"

* * *

Lindsey, who was perfectly unaware of the present danger she was in, went about putting away some of the dishes in the kitchen. She had finished eating and was getting bored with trying to engage the 'intern' in conversation. She regarded him for a moment.

"You know, if you exfoliated more your pores wouldn't be so big," Lindsey told him pointing to the holes of his mask, "I can totally help you with that. I'm all about helping ugly people."

She then produced a makeup bag, from where, we aren't sure, it's not like she's wearing a lot of clothes in order to hide anything like that.

Lindsey unzipped it and pulled out a tube that read 'Cucumber exfoliating mask.'

"Sit down please," she insisted to the 'intern', pointing to a chair, when he didn't listen she sighed, "Fine, if you won't come to exfoliate, exfoliation will come to you."

She grabbed a stool and climbed up on it, slathering the mask with the green cream.

"Have you had a Botox treatment recently?" she asked as she rubbed the cream, "Your skin is so stiff and tight, almost like a mask! My mom gets Botox; I don't think I will though. I like a more natural look you know?"

* * *

"LINDSEY!" the group hollered as they all ran out of the tent to go back to camp. Surprisingly enough, Cody was at the head of the group, running with all his might.

"This could be really, really good for ratings," Chris panted, "But really, really bad for law suits!"

"I told you this was for real!" Noah said to Bridgette.

"Shut up! Now is not the time for the I told you so game!" she retorted.

* * *

"There we go!" Lindsey said happily, "I have to admit, it's some of my best work."

The 'intern's' mask was now done up nicely with gloss around the mouth hole, eyeliner and mascara near the eyeholes and blush on the cheeks.

"You know what, I don't even think that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook would want to hurt you," she mused, then looking at his hand she added, "Oh you must be a fan! You even have a fake hook!"

The 'intern' pulled off the hook to reveal a scabby and scarred stump.

"Oh my gosh!" the blonde gasped, "Some cocoa butter body lotion will totally help with those scars on your stump!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" the 'intern' snapped as he pulled off the decorated mask and broke it in half.

"Hey!" Lindsey protested, "I worked hard on that!"

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked her.

"Well you're certainly not Justin."

"I'm..."

However, before he could finish, the others burst into the mess hall.

"Cody!" she said happily.

"LINDSEY! HE'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH THE CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!" they all yelled at her. Lindsey paled.

"What?"

She then looked up at the intern and screamed.

"Holy crap!"

As the psycho killer moved to impale her with his hook, she grabbed the closest thing to defend herself. It turned out to be her mascara wand which she poked his eye with. Now if you ladies reading this have ever done this while applying mascara you know how much it hurts. For you fellas, well you can either take my word for it or borrow your mother's, sister's, or girlfriend's mascara and try it out for yourself.

"Ow!" the psycho killer wailed covering his eye, "Oh my gosh, my eye! That was so totally uncalled for!"

He then turned on his heel to leave.

"I am so outta here! I was treated way better in prison!"

Once he was gone Cody ran to Lindsey and hugged her.

"You're okay!" he said, "I don't think I've ever been so freaked out before in my whole life!"

"I know right!" she agreed, "That purple hair dye with those clothes, a fashion disaster!"

"Looks like we have our winner!" Chris said, "Lindsey, congratulations. Not only do you get invincibility tonight, but you've done all blondes proud by surviving a horror movie."

"Oh I'm not a natural blonde," she replied with a giggle. Then taking off her bandana she showed them her hair roots, which were coming in a flaming red colour.

"Wow," Noah said, "Didn't see that one coming."

* * *

So after that fiasco the teens were all sitting in the mess hall eating the sandwiches that Lindsey had made. They were all enjoying the late night snack that is until Chris walked in.

"What are you doing!" he demanded of them, making Tyler jump, the jock had been a little jumpy since the challenge had ended, "You're supposed to be in the confessional casting your votes!"

"Crazy white host say what?" LeShawna asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Bridgette asked.

"You're still making us vote someone off after all that!" Cody demanded, "That's not fair. Someone could have been seriously hurt; can't we just have a do over in the morning or something?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said, "Please!"

"No way, I have a quota to fill," the host replied, "And one of you goes tonight. If you don't vote I'll just pick someone right now and take them. It's up to you."

The eight exchanged looks. When they didn't say anything Chris made his way towards Cody. Lindsey however grabbed to her new boyfriend.

"No!" she cried, "You can't have him, I saw him first!"

Chris was pulling on one of Cody's arms while Lindsey was holding onto the other.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Look, it's a designer Prada handbag!" Chris shouted, trying to distract her. Lindsey shook her head.

"I'm not going to fall for that Chip; you're not taking Cody now."

Chris threw up his arms in disgust, making the new couple fall off of their seats and onto the floor, Cody on top of Lindsey.

"Fine! But you all are voting," the host said stubbornly, stomping his foot like a child in a tantrum. He then left the mess hall in a huff. Cody smiled at Lindsey.

"My hero."

Lindsey giggled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, but paused just before their lips touched.

"Noah?"

"Yes Lindsey."

"Is it safe to make out now?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Yay!"

Cody hardly had time enough to react as Lindsey crashed their lips together.

"Awww!" Bridgette and LeShawna cooed. Eva rolled her eyes while Tyler shook his head.

"Oh wow, did I just see tongue?" Duncan teased. Cody, not breaking the kiss, lifted his hand and proceeded to flip the punk the birdie.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler:** (sighs and looks to be a mixture of depressed and paranoid) I won't be surprised if they vote me off tonight really. I passed out and it wasn't even the real thing! If it was, I probably would have wet myself. Everyone reacted better than me.

**Eva:** Tyler's really beating himself up over the passing out thing. Understandable, but come on, I let Chef beat me! What the hell! Oh, I'm voting off Noah. He keeps bugging us about who grabbed his foot under the water today, why would I want to touch that little worm anyway?

**Noah:** (shrugs and looks rather unaffected by the events of the night) I really don't care if they vote me off tonight, I proved myself right. Now, if only I could figure out who grabbed my foot in the water earlier though, that's still bothering me you know.

**The Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw and A Hook:** (His eye is swollen shut from being poked with the mascara wand and he's holding up a sign that says 'It was me...hehe...I is so bad!')

**Bridgette:** I'm voting for Tyler, I don't want too and I know that if Eva finds out she'll kill me, but the poor thing seems so down. I think it would do him some good to get off of this island, not to mention he jumps at every little sound now.

**Tyler:** I do not jump at every little sound now! (Someone bangs on the door; he jumps and screams, Duncan laughs from the outside). Dude! That was not cool!

**LeShawna:** I gotta admit, the sneaking around thing with Duncan was a bit of a pain, I'm glad our relationship is out in the open now. But I won't protest to the late night visits. Oh, and I'm gonna vote for Tyler, sorry boy.

**Duncan:** Seriously, I would have taken that killer down if he tried to go after LeShawna, but don't tell her I told you. Sure I enjoyed this challenge but Chris needs to invest in some security around here, a real killer is a little much.

**Chris:** Hey, what do these kids think I am? Made of money? Oohh, that would be fun though wouldn't it?

**Lindsey:** (her hair is a little messy and she looks very flushed) I'm so happy I won, this was really fun. And now I even have a boyfriend! And I can even remember his name! Colby! No wait...umm, I mean Cody!

**Cody:** (his shirt is on backwards and he has a hicky on his neck) While this has been the scariest night of my life, it's also been the best. Lindsey and I have totally hooked up! How awesome is that! Yes! The Codemeister is back! Wait; don't tell Duncan I called myself that okay!

**Chef:** Why the hell don't I have any lines in this chapter! I seriously need to get a new agent.

* * *

Chris grinned at the eight as they gathered around the campfire.

"Well campers; Lindsey is our winner for taking down an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, good for you."

"Thanks Chip!"

The host rolled his eyes. He somehow got the feeling that Lindsey was calling him Chip on purpose now. She was getting better with everyone else's names after all, so why not his?

"Okay guys, you have cast your votes and made your choice," he said, "To the person here who does not receive a marshmallow you'll be walking down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back...Ever!"

The campers rolled their eyes.

"Okay first one goes to Lindsey, of course."

The blonde smiled.

"Duncan and Bridgette."

The blonde looked slightly surprised but relieved at the same time. Duncan scarfed his marshmallow and smirked.

"Eva, LeShawna and...Cody."

"Yay!" Lindsey cheered. Noah and Tyler exchanged looks.

"Noah, Tyler, one of you is going home tonight," Chris said, "Anything you wanna say?"

Noah shrugged and Tyler shook his head.

"Okay then, the last marshmallow goes to...Tyler."

"What!" Noah snapped. Tyler perked up and cheered as he caught his marshmallow.

"Sorry Noah, you're done, looks like the sarcastic, smart ass guy doesn't survive in reality TV shows," Chris said, "Later, loser!"

Noah frowned at him and grabbed his suitcase. The others followed him down to the dock to say goodbye. Bridgette was rather upset that her cynical boyfriend was the one leaving, but felt relieved that she wouldn't have to endure Eva's wrath if Tyler had been kicked off.

"Bye Noah," Cody said, shaking the bookworm's hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Lindsey, "See ya around."

"Sure."

"Don't be too disappointed Noah," Lindsey chirped, "You had fun here right?"

"Whatever."

"Bye sugar," LeShawna said, giving him a one armed hug, "You're not too bad, for a cynical jackass."

Noah smirked and then shook Duncan's hand.

"Bye Noah," Tyler said, "Hey man, it was good to meet you, seriously, I think you're a stand up guy."

Noah was taken aback by Tyler's compliments but he nodded to him.

"You too jock boy, you're all right."

"I'm not going to be as nice as them," Eva said shaking his hand and making him wince in pain under the pressure, "I never liked you, but you played the game well."

Noah then turned to Bridgette.

"See you around I guess," he muttered. Before he had a chance to turn around to leave Bridgette grabbed his hand.

"I'm getting a goodbye kiss aren't I?" she said. He smirked.

"Of course."

Lindsey cooed as the odd couple started to make out.

"They are so cute!" she said.

Unfortunately it was short lived as Chef grabbed Noah and tossed him on the boat. The others waved to him and then started to make their way back to the cabins.

"Hey guys," Tyler said nervously, "The psycho's really gone now...right?"

The others exchanged looks; clearly they too were still a little nervous, what with encountering a psycho killer and all.

"You know," Cody mused, "There are enough bunks in one side of the cabins for all of us to stay there. We could do that."

"I'm down with that," Duncan said.

"Me too," LeShawna agreed.

"Cody, you'll keep me safe and warm right?" Lindsey asked.

"Anything for you Lindsey."

"Aww, you're like, the best boyfriend ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, and eerie whisper rang out.

"Total, total, total, drama, drama, drama, island, island, island...Total, total, total..." the killer pauses and looks away, rubbing his sore eye, "Aww man, that really hurts! Am I gonna go blind? I'm gonna go blind aren't I? That's gonna do nothing for my career! Who ever heard of a blind psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook! Stupid teenagers!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Honestly now, when you first started reading this fic, did you foresee Lindsey winning? Also, it's a total possibility that she isn't a natural blonde, at the end of the special she said something about getting her roots done! Alright my lovelies! We have come to the end of the fic! Now for the quiz! It's very easy too, have no fear.

To the first person who reviews with what they think _**my three favourite scary movies are**_ will get a oneshot with their favourite crack pairing. Assuming I think I can pull it off, that's open to discussion with me and the winner.

But Winter-Rae, how are we to know which scary movies thrill that twisted mind of yours?

Well, just take a look at the title of the chapters. It's a dead giveaway but I'm going to be picky, I want specifics! If you think it's one of the sequels in the franchise of the scary movies, please say! If no one gets all three then the prize goes to me! Just kidding, it'll go to the first person who came closest to guessing right! Good luck! And thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
